


the rainbow phenomenon

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I just woke up and I wanted to post it so bad, M/M, estabilished relationship - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Maxwell wakes up with Giovanni in his arms, nothing could be better.





	the rainbow phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! So, I woke up a couple of hours ago and I was so damn happy for the finale yesterday (no spoilers here henny), so I finished this drabble I wrote when I was really sleepy days ago.
> 
> It's pure craquaria bfs fluff, living their best lifes, and bad metaphors + shitty cheap poetry, so, I'm sorry if I caused you a stroke.
> 
> I ask sorry for any grammar mistakes because english isn't my first language dhfhhdsgfh, and hope you enjoy it!

Waking up in Gio's arms was like a day spent inside home for Maxwell, while there was a storm outside, heavy rain hitting against the windows.

It was warm because he could feel the heat in his heart, cozy because Gio always gave him a comfort sensation nobody would even get close to give him.

He was his safe haven, and his arms always would make Max feel like home -, and peaceful as his boyfriend’s breath against his chest, making each second become true and real heavenly peace.

Nobody would imagine how guardless Giovanni looked sleeping, but Maxwell could be his guard, they could be any protection they needed for each other, like an umbrella or a ceiling protecting you from the rain.

His breathing was combined with Max’s heartbeats and the noise of the rain outside, he looked so pure in that way - Maxwell wanted to eternize him, put him on the Louvre, have that sound in his ears and the image of his face forever in his mind.

Max just wanted to spend eternity with Gio - a real cliché thing to say -, and that wasn’t really a euphemism, he loved him so much that he could die and become dust on his side; and go to the sky as a bright star with him, shining on eternity - even knowing Giovanni was the brightest star in the universe, he could be considered the human sun for him.

His cute little grumbles while Max stroked his spiked and messy hair remembered him of the sounds of pouring rain; pleasing sounds, that gave him peace of mind - that put him in a mist of warming sensations.

The way he opened his eyes slowly, clumsily and still sleepy, rubbing his eyes while he looked at Max's eyes, smiling with his adorable little smile, was like the first sunshine coming out after the rain - making max’s world in peace again.

He wanted to make Giovanni smile more, he wanted to make him shine more and more, and he did while he was dropping little kisses on Gio’s face, making him smile and make little, pure and precious noises - little laughs and mumbles that made Max’s heart to pound in a way he couldn’t explain.

"I love you" whispered Giovanni, kinda asleep, lying on his chest, smiling silly and kissing Max’s chin.

Max could feel his heart melting, his boyfriend was so cute, of course, he loved him, but these small and brief moments where they tell each other their love always made him on ecstasy.

"Good morning baby" laughed Max, smiling like a fool, looking to his boyfriend’s brown bright and sleepy eyes "I love you too, I love you so much Gio"

As Max was a deep storm and sometimes just a brief rain, Giovanni always could be his sunshine, to the darkest storms to the most beautiful sensations.

And when Gio staggers to get close to his face - as the sunbeams coming after the rain -, and kisses his lips softly, everything in their private and passionate little world became a big rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> My blog on tumblr is @ likeuranus, send asks if you want to, or come chat with this useless piece of crap that I am!
> 
> Feedback isn't obrigatory, but I appreciate it sdfghjkllkjhghjg, so feel free for leaving comments, tips, or whatever!
> 
> Love y'all and thanks for reading <3


End file.
